Le géant de papier
by Asianchoose
Summary: "N'ouvre jamais la valise, Derek, ou le géant de papier s'emparera de tes souvenirs."


Un petit OS sur un OC, Derek Williams qui apparaît quelques fois en fond dans mes fics longues (que vous pouvez trouver sur HPFanfiction), je l'aime beaucoup et j'espère qu'il vous intéressera aussi. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le Géant de Papier**

On a tous quelqu'un qui veille sur nous. Ce quelqu'un peut être réel ou imaginaire, un parent ou un ami, mais dans tous les cas, cette personne est là et s'assure que nous ne choisissions pas le mauvais chemin. Elle peut faillir, bien sur. Pour moi, c'est mon père qui fut longtemps cette personne. Et à sa mort, c'était le Géant de Papier qui avait pris sa place. Qui est ce géant ? Personne et un peu tout le monde, contradictoirement.

C'est son métier qui coûta la vie à mon père. Certains vous diront que ce sont sa curieuse aptitude à se mettre dans le pétrin ou encore son caractère qui lui valurent la mort, mais je soutiendrai le contraire. Son métier avait toujours été la plaie dans sa vie, dans la notre. Il lui avait d'abord pris sa maison, puis sa femme. Ma mère en avait eu ras-le-bol, en effet. Ras le bol des risques, des dettes, des menaces qui pesaient au dessus de nos têtes. Elle l'avait quitté alors que je n'avais que cinq ans ; dans ma belle ingratitude, je n'avais jamais ressenti le moindre manque maternelle, je ne se souvenais presque plus d'elle. Depuis ce jour, moi et mon père avions vécus seuls. Hébergés d'hôtel en hôtel, mangeant d'auberge en auberge, nous avions vécus dans les risques, les dettes, les menaces. Je devais bien me l'avouer, je détestais ma vie. Je me prenais même, des fois, à imaginer quelle aurait été mon quotidien si j'étais parti avec ma mère, si elle avait pensé à m'amener avec elle. Etrangement, je ne lui en voulais pas, et souvent, mes colères et mes reproches se destinaient à mon père, lui, l'origine de nos problèmes. C'est ainsi, qu'à mes onze ans, je fus bien heureux de le laisser, lui et son horrible travail, pour entrer à Poudlard.

Mon père, Arnold Williams, était un faiseur de bonheur. Ou un effaceur de malheur, ça dépendait du point de vue. Un sort, et il faisait disparaître votre moindre mauvais souvenir. Non, il n'était pas Oubliator, il n'effaçait pas votre mémoire pour une journée, une semaine ou un an. Il sélectionnait soigneusement le souvenir posant problème et l'arrachait sans toucher au reste de la mémoire. Il était le seul à faire ça dans ce pays. Et surement dans le monde puisque c'était lui qui avait inventé le sort propre à son métier. Il aurait pu choisir tellement d'autres voies mais ce fut celle-ci qu'il suivit. Et j'aimais croire qu'au fond, il adorait ce qu'il faisait. C'était peut-être ça qui le poussait à continuer, en dépit de la loi. Ses quelques brefs séjours à Azkaban le freinèrent à peine. Ironie du sort, seule la mort l'arrêta.

Le jour où je perdis mon père, j'avais treize ans. C'était l'été et je supportais difficilement de ne retrouver Poudlard que dans un mois. Nous séjournions à l'auberge Finn's, une petite bâtisse de pierre perdue quelque part au Pays de Galle. Pas vraiment les vacances de rêves. Ce jour-là, mon père se préparait à partir au boulot et je ne pu m'empêcher de lui poser la question que je lui posais toujours.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans la valise ? »

La valise que mon père emmenait avec lui chaque fois qu'il partait effacer le mauvais souvenir de quelqu'un avait toujours été le plus grand des secrets pour moi. Quand je lui en demandais plus sur le sujet, il se contentait de m'ignorer et de partir travailler, m'assignant d'un simple « à ce soir » ou « fais attention ». J'aurais pu regarder de moi-même l'intérieur de cette fichue valise mais la seule fois où j'avais posé la main de dessus, il me l'avait arrachée des mains, avant que je n'aie pu l'ouvrir. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais aperçu de la peur dans son regard.

« Ne l'ouvre jamais, Derek, ou le géant de papier s'emparera de tes souvenirs. »

Je n'avais jamais compris cette phrase, j'avais préféré l'ignorer. Mais cette après midi-là, mon père me fixa d'un regard que je ne lui avais jamais connu et me demanda doucement si je voulais l'accompagner au boulot. J'étais partagé entre l'excitation de savoir enfin ce que renfermait la valise et l'incompréhension face à sa réaction, mais je répondis que bien sur, j'adorerais.

Nous transplanions alors dans un petit village inconnu, au Nord du Pays, et arrivions dans une petite maison décorée avec peu de gout. La femme replète qui nous accueillit devait avoir une cinquantaine d'année et vivait seule depuis bien trop longtemps si on en jugeait aux gâteaux secs qu'elle nous servit. Après quelques formules d'usage qui eurent raison de ma patience, mon père demanda à la dame de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil et prit la valise.

« Je vais vous rappeler la procédure, Mrs Mars. »

La dénommée Mrs Mars acquiesça vigoureusement et demanda à mon père de se dépêcher, pleine d'exagération, et qu'elle ne voulait pas vivre une minute de plus avec ce souvenir. Souvenir que mon père lui avait formellement interdit de raconter, de peur de choquer mes oreilles innocentes.

« Je préférais avoir la confirmation, Mrs Mars, on est jamais trop prudents.  
- Pourquoi, je risque quelque chose ? demanda la femme, soudain, effrayée. »

Mon père hésita. Une seconde, une hésitation qui pouvait facilement être ignorée mais qui avait pourtant bien été là.

« Non, bien sur que non. »

Mon père ne disait pas entièrement la vérité. Il était vrai que parfois enlever un mauvais souvenir pouvait rendre heureux, mais le plus souvent, modifier la mémoire se relevait aggraver les choses.

« Tu vois, Derek, avait-il pour habitude de me répéter dans le passé, la plupart des gens remarquent le vide laissé par la perte du souvenir. C'est comme s'ils avaient posé quelque chose dans une pièce un jour, et que ce quelque chose avait disparu le lendemain. Inconsciemment, il cherche le souvenir effacé. En vain, bien sur. Ce sentiment les ronge lentement, jusqu'à les rendre fous. »

Mrs Mars sembla se détendre un peu. J'eu de la peine pour cette femme, malgré moi. Et une fois de plus, j'en voulu à père. Il n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un escroc. La mémoire est l'une de choses les plus instables en ce monde. Au moindre faux mouvement, on en perdait le contrôle. Il jouait avec le feu, pour quelques galions, pour quelques idéaux utopistes. J'enviai les autres enfants dont les parents étaient Aurors, vendeurs de glaces, fabricants de balais.

Mon père parut ressentir mon malaise. Il baissa la tête, honteux, puis se réinteressa à Mrs Mars. Il lui demanda de fermer les yeux et de penser seulement au souvenir dont elle voulait se débarrasser. La curiosité fut plus forte que mon amertume ; j'observai la scène qui se jouait devant moi avec l'intérêt d'un enfant qu'on amène au cirque. Mon père posa sa baguette sur la tempe de la veille dame et tendit son autre main, paume face à plafond. Il prononça la formule, rapidement, et j'entrevue un petit bout de parchemin se former dans sa main tendue. Mrs Mars rouvrît les yeux et demanda plusieurs fois si c'était fini. Mon père la calma en la questionnant sur le souvenir. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, sur le point de répondre, mais rien ne vint. Elle avait oublié. Et, à son regard perdu et ses sourcils froncés, je pouvais aisément deviner qu'elle cherchait déjà le souvenir. Et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour que la folie l'emporte.

J'eu envie de la prévenir, de lui dire qu'elle ne devait surtout pas chercher mais mon père me lança un regard sévère, me fit comprendre que je ne devais rien dire. Il prit la valise avec précaution. Il la contempla un moment, puis l'ouvrit. Je fus déçu. C'était une simple valise. Rien de plus. A la limite, elle était un peu plus profonde qu'elle ne paraissait, mais rien de plus. Elle était remplie de centaines de petits bouts de parchemins, chacun annoté de quelques mots, comme celui que mon père venait de créer.

« Eloigne-toi Derek, » m'ordonna-t-il

Je m'exécutai et Mme Mars fit de même. Mon père posa alors le bout de parchemin de la dame dans la valisette. Aussitôt, les papiers s'assemblèrent, prirent forme. Un monstre de parchemin se créa, grandissant jusqu'à en devenir un géant aux crocs de papier et au visage lacéré par les mots. Juste un buste rattaché à la valise. Je reculai encore devant cet horrible spectacle et retins un cri de terreur. A côté, Mrs Mars tremblait de peur. Ou était-ce encore le souvenir disparu qui la travaillait ? Soudain, la tête du géant se tourna vers moi, il planta son regard dans le mien. Les trous creusés dans le papier formant ses yeux lui donnaient une expression vide, presque triste. Gardien des souvenirs malheureux, il avait de quoi avoir l'air triste.

« Ne le regarde pas dans les yeux, me dit mon père, tous ces mauvais souvenirs pourraient devenir les tiens. »

Je détournai difficilement le regard ; mon père ferma enfin la valise, non sans mal, obligeant le géant de papier à disparaître. Mrs Mars cessa de trembler mais elle ne dit mot. Jusqu'à ce qu'on parte, elle garda le silence, se contenta de donner cinq galions à mon père et de nous faire un signe de main, quand nous partîmes. De retour à l'auberge, mon père vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, alors que je regardais par la fenêtre de notre chambre et, le regard lointain, il me dit.

« Tous ces mauvais souvenirs, on ne peut pas les effacer complètement. On peut les arracher à la mémoire, les déplacer mais jamais ils ne disparaîtront vraiment.  
- Ou est-ce qu'ils vont après ? » demandai-je, curieux.

Mon père ne répondit pas, il regarda la fenêtre avec insistance, un sourcil levé. Il n'y avait pourtant rien dehors. Si ce n'est quelques sorciers, habillés de cape sombres qui approchaient de l'auberge. De simples voyageurs.

« Ne fais jamais ça, me dit-il. Les souvenirs, mauvais ou bons, nous forgent. Ils ne doivent pas être effacés. »

Mon père se leva alors et s'approcha un peu plus de la fenêtre, l'air inquiet.

« Cache-toi dans le placard ! » s'exclama-t-il soudain.

Sans comprendre, je regardais mon père, hébété. Il me prit par l'épaule et me força à entrer dans l'armoire en bois, y jetant au passage la valise. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si alarmé, lui qui était d'une nature si calme. Il ferma la porte du placard et je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre la situation. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir violemment et la voix d'un homme demanda à mon père de ne pas faire le moindre geste. Presque atrophié par la peur, je me forçai à regarder par le trou de la serrure. Deux hommes, dans des capes noirs, se tenaient face à mon père, leurs baguettes pointées sur lui.

« Eh bien Williams… t'es déjà sorti d'Azkaban ? »

Mon père ne répondit pas, à la place de quoi il demanda ce qu'ils lui voulaient. Les Mangemorts rirent bruyamment, les traits forcés.

« Le Seigneurs des Ténèbres exige qu'on élimine les sorciers… indésirables, déclara l'un.  
- Je n'ai jamais rien tenté contre lui, se défendit mon père, je n'ai jamais…  
- La ferme. Tu effaces les souvenirs des gens avec qui on a _traité_, c'est suffisant. »

Je remarquai les mains légèrement tremblantes de mon père, malgré ses poings serrés.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? »

Les Mangemort éclatèrent de rire.

« Te faire payer. »

Un sourire sadique planté sur le visage, il lança un sort à mon père qui s'écroula au sol, secoué de spasmes. Je portais mes mains à ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier. Les deux hommes rirent encore, beaucoup trop longtemps, et enfin, ils sortirent. Difficilement, mon regard se posa de nouveau sur mon père, allongé au sol. Une flaque de sang s'agrandissait autour de lui, le liquide presque noir s'infiltrant dans le vieux parquet.

Ce jour-là, j'ai regardé mon père mourir lentement, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, le laissant mourir seul. Les Mangemorts partis, je sortais de ma cachette, attrapai la valise et me mis à courir aussi vite que je le pouvais, essayant d'ignorer les larmes, priant pour que les mercenaires ne soient pas après moi.

J'aurais pu effacer ce souvenir de ma mémoire, j'aurais pu tenter de rayer l'horreur qui hanta mes nuits, à partir de ce jour. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à oublier cette leçon de morale. Car c'est elle qui dicte mes actes aujourd'hui, quinze ans après la mort de mon père. Car ce sont nos souvenirs qui nous forgent, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. Car moi aussi, je ne pense pas qu'ils doivent être effacés. Et encore aujourd'hui je laisse le géant de papier enfermé dans sa valise sous mon lit, comme une ultime menace. Pour que jamais je n'oublie.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impression !


End file.
